A solid product is commonly converted into a concentrated solution or a use solution by dissolving at least a portion of the solid product by impingement of a diluent, such as water, upon the solid product. Examples of such solid products include pre-rinse products, enzymes, detergents, rinse aids, and other products. Maintaining the required or desired concentration of the resulting concentrated solution or use solution over several cycles can be a challenge.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for dispensing solid products consistently to maintain required or desired concentrations of the resulting concentrated solution or use solution over several cycles.